Angels, Demons and Blood
by Batfan3
Summary: When a hunted teenage girl shows up on their doorstep, the Winchester brothers agree to help her find her friends. But as they get dragged deeper and deeper into a web of lies and deception, they begin to discover that this young hunter is not who she seems. But the thing about a life built on lies, is the truth always tears it down...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Supernatural fanfic, please don't get mad if the characters a teensy bit OOC. Enjoy!  
_**

 **Chapter 1: Kayla Merchant**

Dean idly flicked through one of the Men of Letters books on demons. They'd spent the past week looking for Abadon, but so far had found nothing. They hadn't found any cases either.

"So what, she's just gone?" He asked Sam, who looked up from the computer.

"I guess we just have to wait," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"I hate waiting," he muttered. He stood, grabbing his jacket.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"Out," he said simply. "I've had enough waiting around." He headed up the stairs and out the door, shutting it behind him. He breathed in the cool air, glad to be out.

Suddenly there was a loud barking and the roar of an engine. He drew his gun, looking around. He knew what the barking was, he'd heard it before. Hellhounds. The noises grew louder and a motorcycle came roaring down the road. It skidded to a stop and the rider jumped off as it skidded out of control. He could tell it was a girl, but the helmet covered her face.

"Dean Winchester?" She asked.

"Who's asking?" He asked back.

"I need your help," she said. "All my friends are dead and everyone I know is trying to kill me."

Suddenly something slammed into her, there was the snarl of a hellhound.

"It's right there," the rider said, He looked to where she was pointing and shot of a few shots. The hellhound growled louder. Then she screamed, gashes appeared on her stomach. He ran forward, stabbing blindly. There was a gunshot and a strangled yelp, followed by a thud.

He knelt down, looking at her wounds. "Stay with me." She groaned. He'd seen enough wounds to tell that it was fatal. She reached down. "Stay still, I'll get you help."

She shook her head. "No." She pulled something from her boot, it looked like a small metal capsule. She opened it, mumbling something. A glowing white light coated her hand and she placed it on her stomach, muttering something else, then her voice faded and she grew still.

He took off her helmet, underneath was a girl who couldn't have been older than twenty. She had long, light brown hair, her skin was pretty tan, suggesting a lot of time outside. He felt for a pulse. There was none.

Dean sighed, looking up. He didn't even know who she was. The door opened and Sam came out.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked. "Who is she?"

"I have no idea." Suddenly the wounds closed up and she started breathing. "What the hell…?" He felt for a pulse again, this time he felt a steady beat. He looked at Sam. "She didn't have a pulse." They stared at her girl. "She was dead."

A little while later, the two brothers sat on chairs in one of the spare rooms. They'd handcuffed the unconscious girl to the bed and Sam had brought her bike into the garage.

"So she's not a shifter, demon or angel," Dean said, putting away the angel blade, holy water and silver knife away. "Any ID?"

Sam looked up from going through the girl's purse. "Yeah. Layla Patent." He paused. "Jaina Lenard, Vanessa Danes, Rose Hale, Amy Grange, Donna Thompson, River Holmes." He looked up. "This girl has as many, if not more, IDs than we do. Plus FBI, CIA, U.S. Marshals, state police, Homeland Security and whatever other badges."

"So is she a hunter?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "It looks like. Oh."

"What?"

Sam pulled a card from her wallet. "I think this might be her real name."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Kayla Merchant." He paused. "Twenty one years old, brown hair green eyes."

"What? No way she's twenty one," Dean said. He looked at her. "But what's she running from?"

 _Find…stop…come…to us…stop him…Metatron…Castiel…all away…_

Kayla's eyes snapped open, she was breathing heavily her eyes flicking around, panicked…scared. Then everything came back. The hellhound, running, Dean. Dean!

She bolted up, but a sharp pain on her wrists stopped her, she looked down. Handcuffs. Oh brilliant. "What the…?" She looked up. Sam and Dean Winchester sat on chairs a little ways away.

"Nice of you to join us," Dean said. "We have some questions."

She stared at them. "Not until you get rid of these stupid cuffs." They didn't move, she rolled her eyes. "Look I'm not an angel, demon, shifter or any other bitch so if you could let me sit up, that'd be really nice."

They looked at each other. "Name," Dean said.

She sighed in annoyance. "Kayla Merchant. I'm a hunter, like you."

"How'd and why did you find us?" Dean asked.

She hesitated. "I-I need your help. And I found you with a blood spell. I got some of your DNA and tracked it."

"How'd you get our DNA?" Sam asked.

She rolled her eyes. "A motel."

He nodded. "Right. And you need our help why?"

She looked away. "I need to find someone. My friends were kidnapped. I've been looking for months and I still don't have a clue who has them."

"How'd you kill the hellhound?" Dean asked.

"My gun," her eyes widened. "My gun!"

"What about it?" Sam asked.

She tugged at the cuffs, raising an eyebrow at them. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over, showing her his gun, then unlocking the cuffs. She sat up, rubbing her wrists.

"Thanks." She stood. "I think it dropped outside the bunker." Dean held his pistol loosely in one hand, motioning with the gun. The message was clear.

"Lead the way," he said. She nodded, reaching for her bag but Sam stopped her.

"No. Just walk."

She looked up at him (way up) then suddenly she two angel blades crossed at his throat.

"Back off!" Dean shouted, leveling the gun at her.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," she hissed, lowering her blades and backing off.

"You do that again and I'll kill you," Dean said.

She nodded. "I know." They stood there for a moment, a staring contest. Then she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Look I know you don't trust me—"

"Gee I wonder why!"

"And I know you don't know me, but call Garth, he'll confirm my story," she said. Dean nodded to Sam, who pulled out his phone and walked a ways away. Dean kept his gun on her. A moment later, Sam walked back in.

"Her story checks out," Sam said.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it does."

Dean slowly put away his gun. She flashed a smile. "Good. Now, let's go get my gun."

Dean started to follow Kayla out but Sam stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

Sam hesitated. "Garth said she's a really good hunter."

"In my opinion she shouldn't be hunting at all," he snapped. "She's like sixteen."

"But, she doesn't work well with others," Sam finished.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," he said.

"You boys comin' or not?" Kayla shouted.

He huffed, but climbed the stairs after her. They went out into the front.

"Where's my bike?" Kayla asked, looking around.

"I put it in the garage," Sam said, coming up.

She sighed. "Sorry baby you'll have to wait," she muttered. She went over to the place the hellhound had been, running her hands through the grass, looking for something. "Come on, come on. Ah ha!" She got to her feet, cradling a gun in her hands.

Sam and Dean stared at it in shock. "Is that—?"

"The Colt," Kayla finished, running a hand over the gun.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked, his hand drifting towards his gun.

Kayla looked up. "A demon named Crowley. He dropped off the radar and I beat it's location out of one of his minions. I dropped it when the hellhound attacked. " Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What?"

"Speaking of the hellhound, how'd you heal yourself? You were dead," Dean said.

She rolled her eyes. "If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that." They waited. "It's a spell using the extract of Moonflower. Moonflower is said to heal anything and even bring the dead back."

"Why come to us?" Dean asked. "It's not like you know us."

Kayla hesitated. "You're the best. If anyone can help me, you guys can." She sighed. "Look all I need is what it is and it's location that's it," she said. "If you don't want to I'll be on my way." They looked at each other.

"We'll help," Dean said. She seemed relieved. "Do you have anything on this guy?"

She nodded. "A little. I'll show you." Kayla went into the room they'd had her in and opened up one of the backpacks, pulling out a file about an inch thick. "This is everything I have. Patterns, dates, obits, kidnappings, the works. I'll tell you one thing, it's smart. It's like nothing _I've_ ever seen."

"Well you aint seen everything," he muttered. Sam opened the file and started going through the content. Kayla had two back packs and a duffle bag, she opened them up and started removing equipment.

The Colt, six angel blades, two sawed-offs, two pistols, a rifle, boxes full of ammo from rock salt to silver, a nice knife set, a couple machetes and various other weapons. The six angel blades were what caught his attention.

"Six angel blades?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "What can I say, they're collectables." She started cleaning one of the sawed-offs.

He noticed a leather belt with little metal capsules on it. He picked one up, opening it up. Inside was a glass vial, a pure white light emanated from the vial.

"What the hell?" He murmured, Kayla looked up, then did a double take.

"Don't touch that," she snapped, snatching it back and returning it to it's place.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ok I'll bite. What the hell is that?"

She carefully rolled up the belt and returned it to the bag. "It's Moonflower extract, very delicate, very rare."

"Is that why you have so much?" Dean asked.

She glared at him. "I payed a huge price for those, and I'd thank you to not screw it up."

There was a flutter and he turned to see Castiel. Kayla jumped up, whipping up a gun, he moved the gun right as she fired off a shot.

"Stow it short stuff," he said.

"But he's an angel!" She said incredulously.

"Who is she?" Cas asked.

"Shut up feathers before I shoot you," she snapped.

"Enough Kayla," Dean said. "Cas is a friend."

She frowned. "Wait Cas? As in Castiel? The rogue angel."

"Yes, I am Castiel," Cas said.

Kayla dropped the gun on the bed. "Well, sorry about that. My mistake." She looked at Dean. "Short stuff? Really?"

Dean rubbed his forehead wearily. "Cas this is Kayla Merchant. We're helping her find someone."

Cas pulled the bullet Kayla shot from the wall. "These bullets, they're not normal."

Kayla plucked the bullet from his hand. "Angel blade melted into bullets, comes in handy."

Dean frowned. Six angel blades and a case of angel bullets. "How many angels have you killed?"

She glanced at him. "As many as I've had to."

"Dean, Sam, I need to speak to you," Cas said, then he looked at Kayla. "Alone."

Dean nodded. "Sure." They exited the room. "What's up?"

Castiel glanced back at the room, then at them. "Who is she?"

"Kayla Merchant, she'd a hunter," Dean answered.

Cas frowned. "No, she's more than that."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I sense something…celestial about her," Cas said finally.

Both Sam and Dean stared at him. "Like, angel, celestial?" Cas nodded. "But we tested her, she's not an angel."

"What does she want?" Cas asked.

Dean explained what had happened, how they found her, what she wanted, when they were done, Cas was silent.

"Well?"

"Moonflower she said?" Cas asked. Dean nodded. "Hmm, I thought it was extinct."

He frowned. "What? She seems to have a lot right there."

"I need to see it," Cas said. They reentered the room, Kayla was re-assembling her sawed-off.

"You reach a conclusion about me?" She asked, not looking up.

"I need to see the Moonflower," Cas said.

She still didn't look up. "And why would I let you do that?"

"Because you need our help," Dean said. "Show him the damn flower."

She looked up, then set down the gun and reached into her bag, tossing Cas a metal capsule. "Knock yourself out."

Cas examined the capsule, opening it up and staring at the vial, after a moment he returned it to her. "It is Moonflower."

"What else would it be?" She asked, putting it away.

"Who are your friends?" Cas asked.

She stood. "Not the business of any angel."

"I may be able to find—"

"You can't," she snapped. "Look I've tried everything. Blood spells, tracing spells, demon deals, angel traps, the whole nine yards. The only thing left is to find them the old fashioned way."

"He means what are their names," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Kayla started putting her weapons away. "I know. And I'm not telling. Sorry if I don't trust angels, they've kind of plagued me my entire life." She slung the bag over her shoulder and started for the door. "If you don't want to help me that's fine."

Castiel stared at her, then he tilted his head in understanding. "You're a vessel." She froze, her entire body tensed, her hand hovered over the door handle. "And you've been possessed before." Her hand lowered, tightening into a fist. "Which angel—"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Stop. Just stop." She took a deep breath. "Lilla and her son Denny Brady, that's who they are. And they're more than friends, they're my family."

There was a short silence, broken by Dean. "Well, if we're going to find them we need to get started. How about you tell Cas what you know about the captor."

She set the bag down. "It's strong. Maybe shapeshifter. Lilla and Den seemed to just disappear off the face of the planet. No sign of a break-in in the house, no struggle, just gone."

"Could be a god," Dean suggested.

She shook her head. "I've visited that possibility, but no. I have the house warded against angels, demons, every god I know of—which is a lot—there's silver, iron and salt everywhere." She hesitated. "And…they don't know."

"What?"

"They don't know about…this. Angels, demons, hunting. They just think I'm a drifter, a young one, but a drifter all the same," she said. "Another thing is motive though. I mean yeah I have a lot of enemies, but none of them fit the profile, and those who do are dead."

"Are there any other kidnappings?" Dean asked.

Sam took the file from the table. "Yeah. Three other disappearances. Same circumstances. All friends of hunters."

"Names?"

"Carly Rider, Melissa Seton and Felicity Peterson," Sam said.

"Any connection between them?" Dean asked.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, two. The first is that none of them knew about hunting."

"And the other?"

"I don't really know what it has to do with anything. The only other connection I know of is that they all lived in St. Louis at one time or another, but all at different times. I don't even know the hunters the other three knew."

"So, so far, we have a bunch of kidnappings that have very little connection and no motive," Dean said. Kayla nodded. "Awesome."

"I guess we'll just have to go to St. Louis," Sam said. "Maybe there's something there."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning," Kayla said. "I need to fix my bike."

"You coming Cas?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No. I only came to check on you two."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well thanks for that, we're all good, as you can see."

"Where's my bike?" Kayla asked.

"Garage," Sam replied. "I'll show you where it is." The two exited the room.

"Dean, be careful," Cas said.

"Yeah, duh."

"No, keep an eye on her, I sense she has many secrets," Cas said.

"Got it, take care of yourself." Cas nodded once, then disappeared.  
 **_**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you gr8read, Phoenix313 and cammiemorris7 for the reviews! I love feedback. And without further adeu: Chapter 2  
_**

Kayla followed Sam through the big bunker, gazing around. "Damn this place is huge," she remarked. "Whoever funded the Men of Letters sure knew how to make it."

Sam stopped. "Men of Letters?"

She looked up. "Well that's what you are right? Legacies."

"How did you know about that?" Sam asked warily.

She shrugged. "I get around."

"How do you know?" His voice was now hostile.

"Crowley told me," she said finally. "You happy?"

"How do you know Crowley?" Sam asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's my business. Not yours." She paused. "And trust me, you don't want to know. Now, garage?"

Kayla wiped a grimy hand across her forehead, setting down the wrench. The hellhound had messed her bike up pretty bad. Not demolished it, like some, but it was bad enough that it would take quite a while to fix.

"Need some help?" A voice asked, she looked up at Dean, who stood there with a beer in one hand and a cloth in the other. He held out the cloth, she took it, wiping her hands as she stood.

"Nah, I've got it," she replied. "You got another one of those?" She asked, gesturing to the beer.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're what, seventeen?"

She shrugged. "Eh, call it twenty one. I had my first before I was double digits." She knelt back down, getting back to work.

"It's a nice piece of work," Dean remarked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I've rebuilt this thing from the ground up more times than I can count." She nodded towards the Impala. "You've got a pretty sweet ride to. It was your dad's right?"

Dean was suddenly guarded. "How do you know that?"

She smirked. "I read the first book of _Supernatural_. The ones by Chuck whats-it."

He groaned. " stupid books."

"Don't get to worked up, they're not _that_ popular," she said with a chuckle.

"Why'd you read it?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see if I could trust you two."

"And do you?"

"Please, I wouldn't trust my own mother," she said. "If she was alive," she muttered under her breath.

"So who died and made you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Born and raised into it," she said. "I never knew my dad and my mom was never there. I was trained by a hunter named Peter Laden."

"You ever go to school?" Dean asked.

She nodded. "Up until I was fourteen, Laden died and I dropped out and ran. Started hunting on my own."

"At fourteen?" Dean asked in surprise. She nodded. "How'd you get info?"

She shrugged. "When I was younger it was a whole lot of B&E, stealing and interrogation. Recently it's been easy to pass as older with some makeup and a little persuasion. Plus hacking, that helps."

"But you could've left the life," Dean said. "So far it seems like there wasn't anything tethering you to it."

She ignored the painful memories. "Don't think you know me," she snapped. She stopped herself. "Sorry. I'll just finish up so we can leave."

Dean looked at her strangely but nodded, turning to go. "I'll leave you to it then."

 _Your command…not…harm…track of…dying…find her…_

 _"_ _She is MIA."_

 _"_ _Find her, she is a hitch in the plans."_

 _"_ _But what if—"_

 _"_ _Do not question me…"_

 _"…_ _We believe she's contacted the Winchesters."_

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _And we don't know where they are."_

 _"_ _Then find them!"_

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 _"_ _They will not ruin our plans again."_

Kayla's eyes snapped open, the voices still swirled around her head, for a moment she didn't know where she was, then she remembered. The Winchesters. She sat up, looking around the room they'd let her use.

"How could I be so stupid," she muttered, throwing off the covers angrily and standing up. She'd only put them in danger, just like everyone else. She needed to leave, now.

She pulled on her boots and grabbed her bags. She shut the door and quietly as she could and padded softly through the bunker. She sensed the presence before she saw it, dropping her back and whipping around as she drew a knife from her boot, the knife was knocked out of her hand and someone slammed her up against the wall.

"What did you take?" She recognized Dean's voice.

"Nothing," she said.

"Oh yeah? Then what's going on?" He asked. She struggled against the hold but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"Yeah no kidding."

"It's for your own good, believe me," she said.

"See I'm having trouble with that seeing as everything that's come out of your mouth since we met has been lies."

"As long as I'm with you you're in danger," she said. "And now I know how much."

"Talk fast."

"I'm being hunted," she said. "By angels and demons."

"Why?"

"Because I've killed a lot of them, I stole the Colt, I know to much, the list goes on. And if I'm with you, you're in danger."

"Yeah, story of my life. Give me one reason I should believe you."

She was silent. She couldn't. She didn't have one. "You won't kill me."

"Don't be to sure."

"No. You won't." She paused. "I know you're not going to kill me, and I don't want any more blood on my hands, so let me go. You can keep my stuff if you're afraid I stole something, but I can't let you die just because I need help."

"Boy you are a piece of work." She frowned in surprise as he released her, but still had a gun pointed at her. "Me and my brother stopped the apocalypse. Three of them actually. We live, swimming, drowning, in danger. We will help you. We'll find your friends, but you're gonna need to put some trust in us."

She was silent for a moment. "You don't get it," she said. "Trust isn't part of my nature. I've had to many betrayals to have even the slightest ability to trust."

"Join the club."

"See you just don't get it!" She said. "You have Sam, you have Castiel, you've always had people you can trust, I never have! Ever! I was raised as a killer. I was forced to kill the man who raised me. Peter Laden? He was possessed. I had to stab him in the heart when I was fourteen! You have no idea what that was like."

"You're right, I don't, but I do know this, you can't find your friends without our help and you know it. If you want to leave, leave," he lowered the gun. "I won't stop you, but if you want to find them, I'll help you find them, I give you my word."

She stared at him steadily, trying to get a read. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Trust is a two way street," she said. "Are you willing to put trust in me, Someone you barely know, someone who's done horrible, horrible thing, all to help someone you don't know?"

He met her eyes steadily. "I am."

She couldn't figure it out. "Why?" She asked. "Why help at all?"

"Because you need it," he said simply.

"I don't understand, you don't get anything out of this, except maybe a death sentence," she said.

"That's what it is to be a hunter," he said. "We help people. You should get that."

She nodded. "I guess."

"So we good?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

But she was lying. She didn't get it. Trust was an unfamiliar luxury she'd never had, and hunting to her was simply all she really knew. If gaining information meant killing an innocent, she had no qualms, hell, she'd pull the trigger herself. But some small part of her, buried deep down under layers of lies, pain, and fear, wondered if she could learn to trust…  
 **_**

 **Do it. Just do it. Just press the little review button. It's easy and it makes me happy. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **REVIEW=POST**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one'll be longer  
** _

 **Chapter 3: Old Friends**

The following day, Dean, Sam and Kayla were on the road by nine. Dean had made sure to slip a phone with an activated GPS into Kayla's bag, just in case. He hadn't told Sam about his and Kayla's conversation the night before.

"What do you think of Kayla?" Dean asked as they drove.

"She's hiding something," Sam replied.

"Do you think she's telling the truth about needing our help?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think she needs our help, I just don't think she telling the whole story," Sam said.

He hesitated slightly. "Does she seem…I don't know, familiar?" He asked.

Sam frowned. "No, why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. And what she said about being a vessel? Do you think the angel's still alive?"

"Doubtful," Sam said. "She doesn't seem one to let something like that go."

"Well she would've had to say yes," he said. "I mean it's not like angels can possess without the host's permission."

"I guess we just have to wait for answers," Sam said with a shrug.

Either way, he was glad to be on the road again, working a case. The whole mess with Abadon would only get messier, and a normal case was a nice break. Of course there wasn't really such thing as a 'normal' case.

They arrived in St. Louis at around eight that evening. Kayla was glad to be off her bike. She was used to the long drives but it was always a relief to reach destination. She removed her helmet, running a hand through her long hair, then grabbing her bags. Sam and Dean were a little behind her, but they'd be there pretty quick. She'd given them one of her phone numbers just in case, as had they.

She entered the motel, going up to the desk. "One room," she said.

"Cash or card?" The guy asked in a bored voice.

"Cash," she said, paying up as he handed her her key.

"Room 27."

"Thanks."

She unlocked the door and entered the small, rundown room. She tossed her bags on the bed and pulled out a file, starting to pin up some of her notes with one hand and dialing a number with the other.

 _"_ _Kayla."_

"You guys here yet?" She asked. "I'm at the motel we decided on."

 _"_ _We're pulling up right now."_

"I'll be waiting." She hung up, turning back to her notes. The house Lilla and Denny had lived in was on Olive Street. That's where they'd start, it was still empty, even after so many months. Though the other houses would be a bit more problematic, by now they had families living in them. Her hope was to attract the thing's attention, or one of it's minions, to try and get a bead on them.

There was a knock on the door, she got up checked to make sure it was Sam and Dean. It was of course. She opened the door.

"Took you long enough," she muttered. "The house Lilla and Denny lived in is on Olive Street, it's still empty so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Haven't you already combed the place?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but my plan is to try and draw whatever took them."

"So…use yourself as bait?" Dean asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Works for me."

They arrived at the house without incident, it was a nice two story house with a clean white coat of paint. Kayla shook her head in amusement as Sam pulled out a lock pick.

"Sam, I've got a key," she said. She unlocked the door and entered. She knew the danger of going into the house with them, but she didn't have much of a choice, besides, she'd taken all the pictures down.

"Devil's Trap," Dean remarked, looking at the bottom of the entry mat.

She nodded. "I put them on the bottom of all the carpets. There's warding in invisible ink to."

She headed up the stairs, stopping in the doorway of one of the bedrooms.

 _"_ _I don't think he likes me mom."_

 _"_ _It's okay, he'll warm up. He's going through a rough time."_

 _"_ _I hope he does."_

She shook her head, trying to clear it, and closed the door, shining her flashlight along the walls. She desperately hoped to find something if nothing happened, she hoped that there was something and she only missed it.

"It's pretty empty," Dean said, walking up. "No pictures, clothes, toys, nothing."

"Relatives are getting ready to sell the house. They're convinced that after eight months, they're not coming back." She grimaced. "Bitches."

There was a clatter in Denny's room. She held her gun and flashlight in each hand, running forward with Dean close at her heals. When she saw who it was she immediately shot him.

"Really? Again?" He said in exasperation.

"Kayla!" Dean exclaimed. Sam came running.

"What happened?"

Kayla stared at him in utter contempt. "Crowley."

Crowley smiled charmingly. "Hello darling. Long time no see."  
 **_**

 **Ta da!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO sorry for the wait. It's been super busy. Who else is excited for SN 11 of Supernatural!? I personally haven't seen 10 yet as it isn't on Netflix, but I'm pretty sure it comes on in October. I'm holding my breath!**

 **Anyway, without further rambling: Chapter 4  
** **_**

 **Chapter 4: Truth or Lie**

Kayla watched as Crowley easily removed the bullet, holding it up to examine.

"Hmm, devil's trap, very good," he said before tossing it to the side. He looked up. "Moose, squirrel, good to see you again." He tried to move forward but was met with an invisible force field. She smirked.

"Devil's trap under the rug," she said. "You were an idiot to come here. Now if you move again the next one goes between your eyes," Kayla said as calmly as she could. "And this one's and angel bullet. As effective as the Colt."

"Speaking of which, where is my little gun?" Crowley asked.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Dean asked.

"Saving your lives apparently," Crowley said.

"You guys are on good terms?!" Kayla asked incredulously.

"No," Sam said. "He's just helping us hunt Abadon."

"Can I shoot him?" She asked.

"No," both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Why not? He's a demon!" She exclaimed.

"And the only demon who knows where the First Blade is," Crowley said.

She froze. "What? Why would you need the First Blade? It's useless without the Mark of Cain." She looked at Sam and Dean. Sam shifted, a bit uncomfortable, Dean looked at her steadily. "Unless…unless you have it…" Her eyes widened. "You do, don't you?" She lowered her gun. "Damn it Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The outburst surprised all three.

"Why the hell do you care?" Dean asked.

She opened her mouth, then closed it, shaking her head. "You're crazy, insane! The Mark—"

"What do you know about the Mark?" Dean asked.

She shook her head, calming down. "Nothing." Then she raised the gun, aiming at Crowley's head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

"I just told you," Crowley said. "I have the Blade, and they need it to beat Abadon." Her hand trembled slightly, then she lowered the gun.

"What did he do to you?" Dean asked, something unfamiliar in his eyes. Something she couldn't place.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Interesting."

She looked at him, her hand tightening on the gun, her expression gave a clear message. "He's a demon, end of story," she said.

"We should go," Sam said. "There's nothing here." She tucked her gun into her waistband and the three of them started for the door.

"Wait you're just going to leave me here?" Crowley exclaimed.

"Yes," Kayla deadpanned. Then she stopped, she felt something, something wrong.

"Kayla?" Dean asked.

She reached for her gun. "Something's not right." A person appeared in the middle of the room and an invisible force suddenly slammed into her, pushing her against the wall. She saw the same thing happen to Sam and Dean. "What the—?"

The person looked at her. "You were looking for me I understand?"

"Will someone let me out of this!?" Crowley exclaimed.

She watched as he walked across the devil's trap towards her.

"Hmm, not what I expected," he said. "But that's what he wanted, so that's what he'll get. I'm to deliver a message to you. You can either join my master, or die."

"Go to hell you son of bitch," she snarled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Let me rephrase that. Join us, or your friends die." Sam and Dean started choking. "The ones we have in captivity will be next."

She struggled. "Let them go!"

"I'm counting to three." She struggled, pulling at the force. "One…" She bit her lip until she tasted blood. "Two…" She felt her gun-hand start to loosen. "Thr-" Bang! A bullet hit him in the shoulder. He cried out. For a moment he stared into her eyes, and then he disappeared, the bullet dropping to the ground with a clatter. The holds loosened. Sam and Dean landed on their hands and knees, hacking and coughing.

She landed on the ground to, stunned by what she had seen.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

She looked up. "What?"

"Shoot him!"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know. It just happened." She pulled herself to her feet, going over to the bullet and dropping it in a small plastic bag she pulled from her pocket. She'd brought it in case they found something.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked as the brothers got to their feet.

"Hello! Get me out of this bloody trap!" Crowley shouted.

Kayla looked at him. "Did you know he was coming?"

"Well yes, that's why I'm here," Crowley said. "Now I didn't know what it would be, but I knew something was coming."

She went over to the trap and scraped away some of the paint with her pocket knife. "Get out of here."

"Thank you my dear," Crowley said, then disappeared.

"Ok spill, what was that and why does Crowley act like he knows you?" Dean asked.

She tucked her gun away. "I know what that was."

"What?" Sam asked.

She grabbed her bag. "We need to leave, I'll explain back at the bunker."

Dean made sure Kayla's GPS was on before they left.

"She's lying," Sam said as soon as they left the house.

He snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." He paused. "Doesn't she remind you of someone though?"

"Uh, no."

He looked at the road. "I put a phone with an activated GPS in her bag," he said.

Sam smirked slightly. "Same."

"I don't think she told us her friends' real names," he said. "And did you notice how empty the house was?"

Sam nodded. "It didn't have a 'for sale' sign either."

"So she's hiding the identities of who she wants to find," Dean said. "But why?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We don't know anything about her."

"I looked her up," he said. "But there was nothing on any of her aliases, and only one thing on Kayla Merchant."

"What?" Sam asked.

"A closed adoption file," he said. "I couldn't hack it, maybe you can."

"I'll do it tonight, after she's asleep," Sam said.

He nodded, but didn't explain that he didn't think she slept at all. He knew that she definitely had skeletons in her closet, but hey, who was he to talk?

Back in the bunker the three hunters sat around the table, Dean and Sam looked at Kayla expectantly.

"It was a cambion. I thought it was just a myth, that they weren't real. I guess I was wrong."

"What's a cambion?" Sam asked.

She looked up. "When I shot him, he looked at me and I saw his eyes flash black, then glow blue." Sam's eyes widened slightly. "A cambion is half angel half demon."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Awesome. Just friggin' awesome."

"The bad news is that it's incredibly powerful," she explained. "And the worse news is that I have no idea how to kill it." She sat back.

"No good news huh?" Dean asked, she nodded. "Awesome."

"I'll bet the Men of Letters have something on a cambion," Sam said. "They've got tons of files."

"Hopefully one of them contains how to kill it," she said. "We'd better get started."

Pretty soon Sam and Kayla had their noses buried into various files, books, and manuscripts on demons and angels. Dean gave the excuse that he had other things to do. After an hour, they still hadn't found anything.

"Hungry?" Dean asked. She didn't look up.

"No." Her stomach rumbled.

"Uh huh."

She rolled her eyes and kept reading. Five minutes later, a plate was set in front of her. She looked up. Sam and Dean were both digging into their sandwiches.

"Eat," Dean commanded. She opened her mouth but he cut her off, rolling his eyes. "Just eat and be happy." She looked at him, then slowly took a bite. Her eyes widened. He smirked.

"Wow. This is good," she said after swallowing.

He nodded. "Yep."

She looked at him quizzically. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the cooking type."

Dean shrugged. "Well I guess I'm just full of surprises."

"Thank you," she said, pleasantly surprised.

Dean tossed her a beer. "Just because you're a good researcher."

She caught the bottle, rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

"Careful, we need you awake," Dean teased.

She chuckled. "The last time I was drunk was like three years ago."

Dean looked at her uncertainly, trying to guess if she was serious or not, she didn't tell.

After enjoying the first good meal she'd had in years, Kayla continued to go through the files. Page after page was turned, showing no results. She sighed, leaning back and flipping the book closed.

"Nothing!" She was angry and annoyed. "Anything they have on cambions we already know. There's nothing on how to kill these guys!"

"Just keep looking," Sam said. "Something's bound to come up."

"Maybe we should summon Crowley—"

She cut Dean off. "No!" She said quickly. "Not Crowley."

Dean looked at Sam, then back at her. "Alright spill, how do you know Crowley? And don't give any crap about him just being a demon."

She growled several curses under her breath. "Fine!" She snapped. "Crowley ordered my parents deaths. Happy?"

"If not Crowley than who?" Dean asked. "I already called Cas and he has no idea. Hell, he didn't even know they existed."

"I don't know," Kayla sighed. "Why you asking me anyway? You're the Winchesters you should know!"

"Just because our last name is Winchester doesn't mean we know every little detail about hunting," Dean snapped.

She held up her hands. "Alright alright."

Sam shook his head with a sigh. "We'll just have to keep looking. There's still loads of books in here on demons and angels."

After a moment of silence, she voiced the question that had been bugging her for some time. "How'd you even find this place anyway?"

Dean glanced up. "A friendly enemy."

"What?" Sam rolled his eyes. She nodded. "Okay, I'll just put it in the 'it's a long story' category."

She looked at the numerous shelves full of books. "This is going to take a _really_ long time." **  
_**

 **So, our favorite villain is here! Yes he will be in it later, but it will mostly focus on Kayla, Dean, Sam and a bit of Cas. Bye for now**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **That's all**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO sorry for the wait. It's been super busy. Who else is excited for SN 11 of Supernatural!? I personally haven't seen 10 yet as it isn't on Netflix, but I'm pretty sure it comes on in October. I'm holding my breath!**

 **Anyway, without further rambling: Chapter 4  
** **_**

 **Chapter 4: Truth or Lie**

Kayla watched as Crowley easily removed the bullet, holding it up to examine.

"Hmm, devil's trap, very good," he said before tossing it to the side. He looked up. "Moose, squirrel, good to see you again." He tried to move forward but was met with an invisible force field. She smirked.

"Devil's trap under the rug," she said. "You were an idiot to come here. Now if you move again the next one goes between your eyes," Kayla said as calmly as she could. "And this one's and angel bullet. As effective as the Colt."

"Speaking of which, where is my little gun?" Crowley asked.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Dean asked.

"Saving your lives apparently," Crowley said.

"You guys are on good terms?!" Kayla asked incredulously.

"No," Sam said. "He's just helping us hunt Abadon."

"Can I shoot him?" She asked.

"No," both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Why not? He's a demon!" She exclaimed.

"And the only demon who knows where the First Blade is," Crowley said.

She froze. "What? Why would you need the First Blade? It's useless without the Mark of Cain." She looked at Sam and Dean. Sam shifted, a bit uncomfortable, Dean looked at her steadily. "Unless…unless you have it…" Her eyes widened. "You do, don't you?" She lowered her gun. "Damn it Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The outburst surprised all three.

"Why the hell do you care?" Dean asked.

She opened her mouth, then closed it, shaking her head. "You're crazy, insane! The Mark—"

"What do you know about the Mark?" Dean asked.

She shook her head, calming down. "Nothing." Then she raised the gun, aiming at Crowley's head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

"I just told you," Crowley said. "I have the Blade, and they need it to beat Abadon." Her hand trembled slightly, then she lowered the gun.

"What did he do to you?" Dean asked, something unfamiliar in his eyes. Something she couldn't place.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Interesting."

She looked at him, her hand tightening on the gun, her expression gave a clear message. "He's a demon, end of story," she said.

"We should go," Sam said. "There's nothing here." She tucked her gun into her waistband and the three of them started for the door.

"Wait you're just going to leave me here?" Crowley exclaimed.

"Yes," Kayla deadpanned. Then she stopped, she felt something, something wrong.

"Kayla?" Dean asked.

She reached for her gun. "Something's not right." A person appeared in the middle of the room and an invisible force suddenly slammed into her, pushing her against the wall. She saw the same thing happen to Sam and Dean. "What the—?"

The person looked at her. "You were looking for me I understand?"

"Will someone let me out of this!?" Crowley exclaimed.

She watched as he walked across the devil's trap towards her.

"Hmm, not what I expected," he said. "But that's what he wanted, so that's what he'll get. I'm to deliver a message to you. You can either join my master, or die."

"Go to hell you son of bitch," she snarled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Let me rephrase that. Join us, or your friends die." Sam and Dean started choking. "The ones we have in captivity will be next."

She struggled. "Let them go!"

"I'm counting to three." She struggled, pulling at the force. "One…" She bit her lip until she tasted blood. "Two…" She felt her gun-hand start to loosen. "Thr-" Bang! A bullet hit him in the shoulder. He cried out. For a moment he stared into her eyes, and then he disappeared, the bullet dropping to the ground with a clatter. The holds loosened. Sam and Dean landed on their hands and knees, hacking and coughing.

She landed on the ground to, stunned by what she had seen.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

She looked up. "What?"

"Shoot him!"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know. It just happened." She pulled herself to her feet, going over to the bullet and dropping it in a small plastic bag she pulled from her pocket. She'd brought it in case they found something.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked as the brothers got to their feet.

"Hello! Get me out of this bloody trap!" Crowley shouted.

Kayla looked at him. "Did you know he was coming?"

"Well yes, that's why I'm here," Crowley said. "Now I didn't know what it would be, but I knew something was coming."

She went over to the trap and scraped away some of the paint with her pocket knife. "Get out of here."

"Thank you my dear," Crowley said, then disappeared.

"Ok spill, what was that and why does Crowley act like he knows you?" Dean asked.

She tucked her gun away. "I know what that was."

"What?" Sam asked.

She grabbed her bag. "We need to leave, I'll explain back at the bunker."

Dean made sure Kayla's GPS was on before they left.

"She's lying," Sam said as soon as they left the house.

He snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." He paused. "Doesn't she remind you of someone though?"

"Uh, no."

He looked at the road. "I put a phone with an activated GPS in her bag," he said.

Sam smirked slightly. "Same."

"I don't think she told us her friends' real names," he said. "And did you notice how empty the house was?"

Sam nodded. "It didn't have a 'for sale' sign either."

"So she's hiding the identities of who she wants to find," Dean said. "But why?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We don't know anything about her."

"I looked her up," he said. "But there was nothing on any of her aliases, and only one thing on Kayla Merchant."

"What?" Sam asked.

"A closed adoption file," he said. "I couldn't hack it, maybe you can."

"I'll do it tonight, after she's asleep," Sam said.

He nodded, but didn't explain that he didn't think she slept at all. He knew that she definitely had skeletons in her closet, but hey, who was he to talk?

Back in the bunker the three hunters sat around the table, Dean and Sam looked at Kayla expectantly.

"It was a cambion. I thought it was just a myth, that they weren't real. I guess I was wrong."

"What's a cambion?" Sam asked.

She looked up. "When I shot him, he looked at me and I saw his eyes flash black, then glow blue." Sam's eyes widened slightly. "A cambion is half angel half demon."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Awesome. Just friggin' awesome."

"The bad news is that it's incredibly powerful," she explained. "And the worse news is that I have no idea how to kill it." She sat back.

"No good news huh?" Dean asked, she nodded. "Awesome."

"I'll bet the Men of Letters have something on a cambion," Sam said. "They've got tons of files."

"Hopefully one of them contains how to kill it," she said. "We'd better get started."

Pretty soon Sam and Kayla had their noses buried into various files, books, and manuscripts on demons and angels. Dean gave the excuse that he had other things to do. After an hour, they still hadn't found anything.

"Hungry?" Dean asked. She didn't look up.

"No." Her stomach rumbled.

"Uh huh."

She rolled her eyes and kept reading. Five minutes later, a plate was set in front of her. She looked up. Sam and Dean were both digging into their sandwiches.

"Eat," Dean commanded. She opened her mouth but he cut her off, rolling his eyes. "Just eat and be happy." She looked at him, then slowly took a bite. Her eyes widened. He smirked.

"Wow. This is good," she said after swallowing.

He nodded. "Yep."

She looked at him quizzically. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the cooking type."

Dean shrugged. "Well I guess I'm just full of surprises."

"Thank you," she said, pleasantly surprised.

Dean tossed her a beer. "Just because you're a good researcher."

She caught the bottle, rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

"Careful, we need you awake," Dean teased.

She chuckled. "The last time I was drunk was like three years ago."

Dean looked at her uncertainly, trying to guess if she was serious or not, she didn't tell.

After enjoying the first good meal she'd had in years, Kayla continued to go through the files. Page after page was turned, showing no results. She sighed, leaning back and flipping the book closed.

"Nothing!" She was angry and annoyed. "Anything they have on cambions we already know. There's nothing on how to kill these guys!"

"Just keep looking," Sam said. "Something's bound to come up."

"Maybe we should summon Crowley—"

She cut Dean off. "No!" She said quickly. "Not Crowley."

Dean looked at Sam, then back at her. "Alright spill, how do you know Crowley? And don't give any crap about him just being a demon."

She growled several curses under her breath. "Fine!" She snapped. "Crowley ordered my parents deaths. Happy?"

"If not Crowley than who?" Dean asked. "I already called Cas and he has no idea. Hell, he didn't even know they existed."

"I don't know," Kayla sighed. "Why you asking me anyway? You're the Winchesters you should know!"

"Just because our last name is Winchester doesn't mean we know every little detail about hunting," Dean snapped.

She held up her hands. "Alright alright."

Sam shook his head with a sigh. "We'll just have to keep looking. There's still loads of books in here on demons and angels."

After a moment of silence, she voiced the question that had been bugging her for some time. "How'd you even find this place anyway?"

Dean glanced up. "A friendly enemy."

"What?" Sam rolled his eyes. She nodded. "Okay, I'll just put it in the 'it's a long story' category."

She looked at the numerous shelves full of books. "This is going to take a _really_ long time." **  
_**

 **So, our favorite villain is here! Yes he will be in it later, but it will mostly focus on Kayla, Dean, Sam and a bit of Cas. Bye for now**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **That's all**


	6. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry for the huge update gap! Seriously I feel awful, I'm really sorry. Things have been completely off the charts hectic and I haven't had time and I'm sorry.**

 **This story is going on a (hopefully) temporary hiatus.**

 **Again I am really sorry for the huge gap and I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Batfan3**


End file.
